Mroźny dzień
Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podroż Odcinek 4 Co ostatnio? Chris: Już czwarty odcinek? Jak to szybko leci... Zawodnicy ostatnio cierpieli w Afryce. Obie drużyny zostały porwane przez burzę piaskową. Potem dostali się do osady derwiszów. Piranie nocowały w niewygodnej, mokrej jaskini, a Żmije w najlepszym domku w osadzie. Gdy udawali się do mnie, derwisze postanowili zemścić się na Żmijach i porwali ich, gdy byli na wyciągnięcie ręki od wygranej. Piranie wygrały. Podczas wyzwania Louis pokłócił się z Kamilem, dlatego Louis podmienił na niego głosy. Co będzie dzisiaj? Czytajcie dalej! Pierwsza klasa David: Trzy odcinki, trzy zwycięstwa. Jednak to jest ten mniejszy powód do radości. Carly: A ten większy to? David: Ty, kochanie. Całują się Raquelle: Zaraz się zrzygam. Freddie: Nie ty jedna. Diego: Zamknijcie się, ofiary losu. Freddie: Nie pozwalaj sobie! Freddie (pokój zwierzeń): Co on sobie myśli?! Pozwolę się obrażać? Carly (pokój zwierzeń): Atmosfera w naszej drużynie nie jest dobra. Trzeba to poprawić. Klasa ekonomiczna Louis: Jesteście do niczego! Mindy: Trzeba rozważyć słabe punkty naszego zespołu. Mandy: Ty i Cour. Oscar: Z pewnością taką osobą nie był Kamil. Dlaczego odpadł? Louis: Może zmieńmy temat. Cour: Tak. Jestem na was zły. Mindy: Za co? Cour: Nie chcieliście poznać mojego kolegi z Albanii. (poprzedni odcinek) Louis: Po pierwsze: nikt nie chce poznać ściany. Po drugie: Z Afryki, nie z Albanii. Cour: Ablania? Nie znam. Louis (pokój zwierzeń): Widać samolot, który lądując rozbija się o śnieżną górę. Teraz widać Chrisa i stojących przed nim zawodników Chris: To jest Ojmiakon. Tracey: Nie znam. Freddie: Ja też. Mindy: Gdzie to jest? Cour: Może to gdzieś w Ablanii? Chris: Nie, to Rosja. Zimna Syberia. Cour: Czyli nie Ablania? Chris: Nie. Carly: A kurtki kiedy? Chris: Są w samolocie. A tu mam pilota do drzwi. Chris daje pilota Chef'owi, a on rzuca daleko na drogę. (wyglądającą tak) Chris: To najzimniejsza zamieszkana miejscowość na naszej planecie. Pierwsze zadanie to kilka zimowych sportów, a drugie to zimowy kulig, podczas którego będziecie szukać pilota. Ta drużyna, która go znajdzie, wygra. Louis: W pierwszym zadaniu nie trzeba się starać... Chris: Ci, którzy będą mieli więcej punktów dostaną wykrywacz metalu. Carly: Tym razem się o niego nie staramy. Szary wykrywacz nie pasuje mi do koloru butów. Wtedy, w Szkocji, ładniej z nim wyglądałam. Diego: Staramy się o niego i nie dyskutuj. Chris: Chciałbym dodać coś ciekawego do show. Louis, do Piranii. Louis: Co?! Chris: Carly, do Żmij. Carly&David: Ale... ale... al.. Chris: Wszyscy zadowoleni? To będzie saneczkarstwo. Są teraz na torze saneczkowym Chris: Kto pierwszy? Raquelle: Dobra, pójdę. Chris: A Carly? Spodziewałem się krzyku Ja, ja, ja!!!, ale cóż... Carly (pokój zwierzeń): Nie rozdzielamy się, to tylko inne drużyny. David (pokój zwierzeń): Grr... Chris... Raquelle startuje Raquelle: AAA!!! Zamorduję cię Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!! Chris: Tu liczy się czas! Musisz umieć odpowiednio ruszać ciałem w saneczkarstwie. (krzyczy do niej) Raquelle: Nieeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Chris: Was też się to tyczy. Jechali po kolei Oscar, Louis, Carly, David Chris: Mandy! Mandy: Nie ma mowy. Oscar: Pojedziesz natychmiast! Mandy: Po prostu nie. Oscar wziął ją na sanki i wypchnął ją Mandy: AAA!!! Zabiję cię! Mandy (pokój zwierzeń): Już... nigdy... nie... wsiądę... na... sanki. Chris: Dobry czas. Na tym kończymy. Louis: Połowa z ludzi nie uczestniczyła w wyzwaniu! A ja musiałem! Chris: To zbłaźnią się w innym z pozostałym sporcie. Wyniki były podobne, więc remis. Dostaniecie po punkcie. Jest 1:1. Drugi sport nie będzie związany z igrzyskami. Oddamy hołd trzeciemu wyzwaniu w Plejadzie Gwiazd. Macie tu pijawki. By było sprawiedliwie, każdy dostanie mini-proce. Wszyscy wzięli się do roboty Piranie Louis: Ja zostaję kapitanem tej drużyny... Freddie: Nowy, nie pozwalaj sobie. Louis: Rozdzielmy się. Diego: Nie. Ktoś się może zgubić. Ekhem... Carly... Ekhem. Carly: Rozdzielmy się! Carly (pokój zwierzeń): Tylko tak będę mogła spotykać się bezkarnie z David'em. Tracey: Robimy głosowanie. Raquelle: Popieram. Głosowanie skończyło się 4-2 na rozdzielenie się Carly: Idę sama. Diego: Do David'a, oczywiste. Żmije Oscar: Wiem, że wszyscy chcą się rozdzielić, więc biegniemy... Cour: Co ja mam tym zrobić. Cour strzelił w siebie Chris: Jest 4:6. Wygrywają Piranie. Cour (pokój zwierzeń): Może używa się tego inaczej... David i Carly David: Cześć. Carly: No hejka. :) Całują się David: Tu nas nie znajdą. Carly: Nawet jak jesteśmy z przeciwnych drużyn. Mandy i Mindy Mandy: Dlaczego chodzisz za mną? Mindy: Bo chcę zrobić to. Mindy strzela w Mandy i odwrotnie Chris: To już 2:6! Ogromne prowadzenie Piranii. Oscar Oscar: Mieć nadzieję w tej naiwnej blondynce? Zostałem sam. Raquelle: Przegrałeś! Oscar zrobił unik Oscar: Teraz sytuacja będzie odwrotna. Wbiła mu się drzazga z procy Oscar: Aaa!!! Raquelle: Mam więcej pijawek. Oscar dostał pijawką Chris: To 1:6! Ogromny cios dla Żmij. Diego i Tracey Diego: Będziesz moją żywą tarczą. Tracey (pokój zwierzeń): Mam dość! Ta wredna świnia myśli, że mnie wykorzysta. Nie rozumiem dlaczego się nawet nie stara. Diego (pokój zwierzeń): Trzeba pozbyć się wrogów. Tracey musi mi pomóc, lecz nie może nic podejrzewać. Freddie: Wy? Louis: Serio? Diego: W całej wschodniej części nie ma Carly. Freddie: W zachodniej też nie. Louis: A gdzie David? Tracey: Wszystko jasne. Raquelle: Jestem jak wszyscy. Działamy zespołowo? Freddie: Tak. Carly i David David: Myślisz, że nas szukają? Carly: Jasne, że nie. David (pokój zwierzeń): Ja tu jestem normalny, a Carly zbyt miła i naiwna. Mimo to kocham ją. Carly: Powinniśmy iść i zacząć strzelać tym. Carly już celuje w siebie David: Nie! Szukamy innych. David (pokój zwierzeń): Ze Żmij pozostałem ja, a z Piranii wszyscy. Trzeba zaryzykować, bo inaczej przegramy. Piranie Raquelle: Jest mi zi-zimno! Wygrajmy już to wyz... Louis: Cisza! Coś szeleści w krzakach. Tracey: Tam jest Carly! Freddie: I David! Diego: Cel- Carly!!! David: Uciekaj! David (pokój zwierzeń): Uczucia wzięły górę. Warto było. (rumieni się) Wszyscy z Piranii strzelają w Carly Chris: Bardzo jednostronny pojedynek zakończył się wynikiem 6:0. Piranie po raz drugi dostaną wykrywacz. Freddie (pokój zwierzeń): Ostatnio ten wykrywacz przerwał mi zdanie. Jeżeli go zniszczę to drużyna mnie wywali. Niestety. Diego: To ten wykrywacz, który cię wkurzał? Freddie: Tak. Może chcielibyście się go pozbyć? Louis: Nie! Chris: Zamknąć się! Bierzcie wykrywacz. Chris rzucił nim w twarz David'a David: Ałł! Bolało. Chris: Chodźcie za mną. Teraz czas na zimowy kulig. Carly (pokój zwierzeń): Tak się cieszę, że nie dostaliśmy tego wykrywacza. Nie pasował mi do koloru butów, ani włosów, ani paznokci. Zawodnicy przeszli kilkaset metrów i zobaczyli tor wyścigowy biegnący dookoła, oznakowany tak, jak pokazywałem wcześniej Chris: Stażyści! Przyjechały dwa powozy, każdy z dwoma końmi. Jeden powóz był niebieski, drugi czerwony. Na każdym jechał po 1 stażysta Cour (pokój zwierzeń): Kucyki! Mogę zachować jednego? Oscar: Ile okrążeń trzeba będzie zrobić? Chris: Zależy. Tracey: Od czego? Chris: Czy znajdziecie pilota. Okrążeń robicie tyle, aż znajdziecie go. Jak znajdziecie go np. na środku toru, to przekroczenie linii mety z pilotem się liczy. Zawodnicy wprowadzają swoje powozy na linię startu, każda drużyna wchodzi na swój (Żmije niebieski, Piranie czerwony, to chyba jasne) Chris: Start! Mandy (pokój zwierzeń): Z tym wyścigiem ''nieźle sobie Chris wymyślił. Wyścig powinien mieć określoną liczbę okrążeń. Jeżeli pilot jest zakopany to po co jechać skoro pewnie trzeba będzie kopać w śniegu? 'Żmije''' Oscar: Najpierw zrobimy kontrolne okrążenie, czy nie ma pilota na wierzchu, jeżeli nie będzie to dzielimy tor na 5 sektorów i każdy bierze jeden z nich i kopie. Wystartowali Piranie Louis: Słyszeliście ich poprzednią taktykę? My z wykrywaczem możemy jeździć dookoła i szukać nim metalowego pilota. Wystartowali 10 sekund po Żmijach Chris: I Piranie mają dziesięć i dwie dziesiąte straty do rywali. Od razu widać taktyki obu zespołów. Żmije jadą obecnie 20km/h szukając nieodkrytego pilota. Piranie są z tyłu, ale jadą ledwie 5km/h, gdyż szukają za pomocą wykrywacza zarówno pod spodem, jak i na zewnątrz. Żmije Mandy: Chris nie jest na tyle głupi, by pilot był na wierzchu. Louis: Mimo to szukajmy. Piranie Freddie: Trzeba... Wykrywacz zaczyna piszczeć Freddie: Po raz drugi? No ludzie... Tracey: To dobrze! Szukamy tam! Zaczynają kopać i znajdują metalową minę. Wybucha, wszyscy uderzają o otoczenie drogi. Kamera pokazuje zbliżenie na Raquelle, która ma wirujące spirale zamiast oczu Kamera przeskakuje na Chrisa Chris: Chociaż już większość odcinka za nami, powiem, że teraz czas na przerwę. Zaraz wracamy. Czytajcie dalej! Po przerwieKategoria:Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podróż - odcinki Oscar: Frajerzy sami siebie eliminują. Mandy: My też musimy uważać na takie rzeczy. Chris: Bez bólu, by się nie obyło. Cour: Na ból najlepszy sok pomidorowy. Mindy: Niekoniecznie... Mandy: Widzę coś! Była to pizza w opakowaniu Carly: Pizza! Otworzyła pudełko i pizza wybuchła jej w twarz Chris: Hahahaha... Oscar: Nie przejmujmy się nią. Szukamy dalej. Zespół Żmij przeszukał cały tor i nie znaleźli, podzielili się na sektory i zaczęli kopać Piranie Louis: My z wykrywaczem robimy drugie okrążenie i szukamy sprawiedliwie. Oni kopią na torze. Czy to zgodne z przepisami? Chris: To Totalna Porażka, można wszystko. Kopanie na środku toru wyścigowego? Komedia. Diego: Jedyne wyjście Chris: Rozumiem, że tak można, ale po programie udzielam kary zespołowi Żmij. Oscar (pokój zwierzeń): Jak możemy znaleźć zakopanego pilota jednocześnie jadąc? Trzeba kopać. Wykrywacz znowu zaczął piszczeć Freddie: Kopiemy! Oscar (Żmije) Oscar: Też coś znalazłem! Zaczął kopać Oscar: To pilot! Mindy (pokój zwierzeń): W kluczowym momencie powinno się mieć najlepsze plany. Ten może się zakończyć niepowodzeniem. Ryzyko mojego planu jest ogromne. Jednak to zrobię. Zwolnione tempo. Oscar już prawie nacisnął guzik na pilocie, gdy trafiła w pilot śnieżka. Spadł na ziemię (lub w śnieg, jak kto woli) Po chwili pojawiły się iskry i się zepsuł. Oscar: Kto rzucił? Mandy: Nie ja. Mindy: Ja też nie. Carly: O co chodzi? Cour: Pilot wybuchł. A odpalimy fajerwerki? Zrobią głośne bum!!! Chris: Zniszczyliście pilot! Dzisiaj, Żmije, tak mnie zdenerwowaliście, że kara będzie surowsza. Mindy (pokój zwierzeń): Punkt 1-szy planu wypalił. Mandy (pokój zwierzeń): Coś jest nie tak... Freddie: A my co znaleźliśmy? Wykopał patelnię Freddie: Przyda się. Freddie walnął Diego patelnią w twarz. Ten drugi jest nieprzytomny Freddie (pokój zwierzeń): Hahahaha... Diego wstaje Diego: Czy ten tramwaj jest na sprzedaż? (mówi nieprzytomnie) Znowu upada Chris: Robimy dogrywkę. Musicie jakimkolwiek sposobem otworzyć te drzwi. Zezwalam na zniszczenie ich, odkupi się. Raquelle (pokój zwierzeń): Niszczenie! Tak! Chris: Zaczynajcie. Louis: Walenie w metalowe drzwi nic nie da. Spróbujmy taktycznie Cour wbiega w drzwi i... upada. Wbiega w drzwi... upada. Wbiega w drzwi... upada, itd. Mindy: Koniec, Cour. Cour: Musi się udać! Robi to dalej Chris: Powiem wam, że drzwi nie są na zawiasy, tylko są rozsuwane. Louis: To znaczne utrudnienie. Wyrwanie drzwi z zawiasów byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze. Wiem. Wybijmy to małe okienko w drzwiach, włóżmy rękę i otwórzmy. Spróbował i nie dosięgnął do klamki Mandy: Spróbuję zniszczyć drzwi. Nie udało się Diego: Idioci, postarajcie się. Freddie: Ja?! Idiota?! Zaczął walić w drzwi i się otworzyły Diego (pokój zwierzeń): Może go nie lubię, ale jestem pełen podziwu jego siły. W Szkocji rozwalił grubą deskę, a teraz staranował gołymi rękoma metalowe drzwi. Chris: Piranie wygrywają. Do zobaczenia na eliminacji W samolocie Mandy: Carly, proszę, zagłosujesz na Mindy? Carly: Tak. Mandy (pokój zwierzeń): Wiedziałam, że się zgodzi. Jest zbyt miła. I bardzo naiwna. Mandy: Przepraszam, Louis. Oscar: Co? Mandy: Widziałam, to Mindy rzuciła śnieżkę. Oscar: Ma mój głos. Mandy (pokój zwierzeń): Ludzi starczy. Eliminacja Chris: Czwarta eliminacja z rzędu... sami jesteście sobie winni. Będę wam po kolei rzucać symbole bezpieczeństwa. Bez głosów na Oscar'a i Carly. Zostali Mindy, Mandy i Cour. Jeden z was pożegna się z programem. Tą osobą jest... Kamera pokazuje zdenerwowane bliźniaczki i Cour'a z głupią miną . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Mindy Mindy: Ale powinny być co najmniej trzy głosy na Mandy! Chris: To która to Mandy? Mandy: Ja! Chris: Tak... pomyłka. Mandy wypada. Trzy głosy na nią, po jednym na Cour'a i Mindy. Cour głosujący w pokoju zwierzeń Cour: Nie polubiłem tego Cour'a... Oddaje głos na siebie Kamera wróciła do poprzedniego miejsca Mandy: Nie! Nie możesz! Chris ją spycha, złapała się jedną ręką podłogi samolotu Mindy: Żegnaj! Odrywa jej rękę i ta spada Mandy: ZABIJĘ CIĘ!!! AAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Chris: Czyli to już tradycja, że jesteście w klasie ekonomicznej? Oscar: Niestety... Drużyna Żmij wchodzi do klasy ekonomicznej i widzą trzy wielkie półki z książkami Carly: Biblioteka! Kto chce czytać? Cour: Jak to się robi? Carly: Ta książka pasuje mi do koloru włosów, ta do koloru butów, ta do koloru moich paznokci... Przychodzi do nich Chris Chris: Pamiętacie o karze, którą mieliście odbyć po wyzwaniu? Mindy: Tak Oscar: Przeczytać wszystkie te książki? Chris: Nie, posortować te książki alfabetycznie. Spokojnie, jest ich tylko 800... Mindy: Za nic... Chris: Każdy może teraz zrezygnować i wylecieć z tego samolotu. Cour (pokój zwierzeń): Alfabetycznie? Czyli jak? Chris: Dzisiaj do was trafi dywan. Przyszedł Chef i rozłożył dywan duży na całą klasę ekonomiczną Chris: Jak popełnicie błąd, porazi was prądem. A teraz wam pomogę. Przewrócił półki i książki zleciały. Chef podniósł samą półkę Chris: Skończcie do jutra, albo odpadacie. Chris i Chef się śmieją i wychodzą. Są już w kabinie pilota Chris: Czy do jutra wszyscy z drużyny Żmij odpadną? Jak Carly i David bez siebie wytrzymają? Dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Niezwykłej Podróży!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503